


[1:14:07 AM] sonic whispers: love u ruru

by tarantella



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog (Video Games)
Genre: Other, im cr ying im literallyfucking crying
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-27
Updated: 2014-07-27
Packaged: 2018-02-10 15:15:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2029875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tarantella/pseuds/tarantella
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[1:13:04 AM] *** sonic whispers has changed the conversation topic to "sonic whispers ruru... ruru, baby..." ***</p>
            </blockquote>





	[1:14:07 AM] sonic whispers: love u ruru

sonic/ruru otp

The Skype chat pinged. Ruru's heart sped up. Could it be...?

No. It was just the meme group chat she was in. They were pretty cool she guessed, but there was only one person she wanted to hear from now...

Blue spikes. Red and white shoes. The body of an animal.

Sonic.

Skype pinged again. It was probably just the group chat but... it said she had two unread messages. Two? Two???? That was two fucking unread messages it MUST be HIM.

IT WAS,,,,

After yelling for two minutes in the group chat, Ruru clicked on Sonic's name. He had messaged her, fINALLy.

speedhog69: hi wanna call im free  
nipples the enchilada: YES

The black box appeared on her screen; her heart started beating as fast as Sonic's legs could go. speedhog69 was calling her. She answered. The hedgehog's face appeared on the screen, in all of its handsome blue glory.

"Hey,"

"Hi."

Sonic smiled and Ruru's heart melted. "You're so fucking gay Ruru,"

Ruru then screamed and passed out. Sonic laughed. In the background, Eggman could also be heard laughing. Her skype pinged one last time - a message from Sonic.

speedhog69: rip in rest


End file.
